


No One Else

by tessdebelle



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Many Spoilers Here!, Porn with Feelings, Smut, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/pseuds/tessdebelle
Summary: After the events of Avengers: Endgame settle and Scott and Hope have a moment alone, the only thing they want is to be as close as possible.





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Ami who shouldn't be reading this but I know she's going to anyway. My daughter, my light, my life. Please, for the love of god, go to sleep. I love you. Unbetaed because it's 2AM and I don't feel like finding someone to beta this.

Stumbling into the hotel room, Scott immediately had his hands at Hope’s waist as hers tugged at his t-shirt, and he quickly pushed her up against the door. Unwilling to separate from her entirely, Scott kept pushed against hers as he let her remove the shirt, barely an inch of space between them before he pressed his chest against hers and cupped her face in his hands, bringing Hope up for another long kiss.

As they kissed and moved towards the bed, Hope toed off her shoes, the clothes from five years ago smooth against his skin. She still smelled just as he remembered.

It had been a _long_ day.

Tomorrow would be the day people started planning on how to handle their world after Thanos, but today all the heroes had returned home, returned to families and loved ones who hadn’t disappeared for five years. After the battle, Doctor Strange had brought them back to San Francisco to discover that Hope’s old apartment she still had from before going on the run had been vacated in the five years. Hank and Janet’s home had been shrunken down when the snap happened, so all it took was retrieving it out of the storage locker with Scott’s things, but Hope had nowhere to go.

The day had been spent with Cassie, Hope’s parents, Ava, Bill, Maggie, and Paxton. Their odd little family was back together and Scott was so, _so_ grateful for that. But he hadn’t had anywhere to go either, and Maggie had disappeared as well, so Cassie was firmly aside her mother for the time being and he wasn’t intending to stay with them for the night. He’d been at the Avengers compound for weeks and needed a new place to stay, but for the night, he and Hope had decided to crash at a hotel.

And as they entered it he realized just how alone they were, and that they finally could have a proper reunion. 

His hands tangled in her hair, Scott smiled against Hope’s lips, reacquainting himself with her touch and warmth. Their hands moved together to pull off her shirt, and he ran his up her sides, thumbs stroking over her middle and relishing the soft sigh she let out into his mouth before she’d captured his lips again. 

Slipping his hands behind her back, Scott found the clasp of her bra, undoing it and letting the garment fall to the floor. He was desperate to have her skin to skin against him. Although most couples had been separated for five years, for him, it had only been a few months – but those months had been spent thinking about her nonstop, and unlike so many, he’d never given up. All he’d thought about was what he’d do when he got back to her, the things he’d say.

Her lips traveled to his neck as they kept moving towards the bed, messily trying to touch each other as much as possible. They fell onto the bed and Hope started _laughing_ – the sound lit up something in his soul he hadn’t felt in a long time. God, he’d missed her laugh.

“I love you so much.” Scott murmured against her lips. Hope tangled her hands in his hair, nuzzling his neck and biting down gently, making him moan. They hadn’t honestly talked that far before, but in the time without each other, he had realized it. There was no other way to describe how he felt than _in love_ , but for her it hadn’t been that long, and he didn’t know if –

“I love you too.”

Thank god.

Hope had him flipped onto his back and was moving her hands over his chest and stomach. He felt her hands slipping over the marks she’d made as she’d trained him, her fingers as light as they’d once been harsh and painful. He smiled – in those days, he’d never thought they’d get here, although he might have desired it very often. “I’ll be right back.” Hope said, sliding off of him. 

What?

“Where are you going?” Scott asked abruptly, grabbing her wrist. His stomach had lurched and he swallowed, immediately letting go when he realized he was panicking for no reason. He was just… Utterly terrified of losing her again. What if she left his sight and suddenly she disappeared again? What if he’d fought so hard, gotten her back, and then she was gone somehow? The very idea made his chest tight, and he had to fight to keep from grabbing her and pulling her back because he needed her close. He needed her here.

Seeming to sense his fear, Hope’s face softened and she sat back on the bed, sliding her hand over his shoulder and slipping back into his embrace, though her legs were still off the bed. “You really missed me, I guess.” She commented dryly.

Feeling the painfulness recede with her so close, Scott slipped his arms back around her, kissing her neck to hide when tears pricked at his eyes. He breathed in deeply, soaking her in, before nodding softly. “I know you don’t remember a lot of it.” He said, pulling her hair gently to the other side of her neck so he could rest his chin on her shoulder. “When I got out of the quantum realm, I thought everything was fine. I figured it was an equipment issue and – “ One of his shoulders went up in a shrug. “Then I found out you were gone and I was desperate to find you and everyone said it was a lost cause.” His arms tightened a little more around her middle, and she laid one hand on his arm, squeezing tightly to comfort him. “I’m scared of losing Hope.” 

She let out a soft snort. “Even when you’re sad you’re still making bad jokes?” She asked, and he could hear the smirk in her voice despite the fact that he couldn’t see her. He grinned and nodded and she turned in his arms to kiss him gently, sweetly. “I’m not going anywhere. You can come with me if you want, but I was just about to grab your wallet, assuming you still keep a stash of condoms in it.” She said, nipping at his bottom lip. He laughed into her mouth and nodded as she got up, resisting the need to follow her and watching her as she grabbed it before returning to the bed. 

Straddling his hips, Hope dropped the condom beside them, kissing him again as she tugged at his belt. He raised his hips, grinding himself against her covered entrance. Hope’s moan went straight to his cock, and he held her hips in his hands, moving against her before she pushed him back down hard to the bed – and _wow_ , that was a different feeling than when she pushed him down during training – and worked at getting his pants removed. “Eager, are we?” He asked, looking up at her smugly.

Hope stared down at him as she tugged his pants off, a playfully annoyed look on her face. “You know, I can go. I’m sure you’d enjoy having _Cap_ here to tease rather than me?” She asked. Although Scott knew it was a joke – even if, wow, that ass – he saw a flicker of self consciousness behind her eyes.

Sitting up, he pushed her dark hair away from her face and nuzzled her cheek. “There’s no one else I’d rather be with than you.”

She smiled and kissed him hard, tongue teasing the inside of his lip. His hands went to her breasts, cupping gently and feeling her arch, voice growing higher as she let out soft rasps of his name. There was nothing more amazing than Hope Van Dyne, one of the most intelligent and intimidating women he’d ever met, reverently saying his name and holding onto him like he was her anchor in a storm. Her hands gripped his shoulders, nails just barely biting into his skin, and she looked more in pleasure than he’d ever seen her. It struck him at that moment that they’d never really _done_ this; while Scott desired Hope more than he could even put into words, sex had never been the focus of their relationship.

They’d done little more than heavily make out before Germany – it wasn’t for lack of trying, but Hope had been living with her father and working on projects that, at the time, he’d known nothing about. And he’d been rebuilding his relationship with Cassie, so neither of them really made it further than that. Then, after rescuing her mother, they’d had a little time. But with their luck, Thanos – the ultimate cockblocker – had led to their time apart. 

In his past, he’d been with many people, and relatively comfortable with his sexuality. Sex was fun, it was relaxed, it was no big deal. Hope was the opposite – she’d eschewed relationships and only had a few partners, so for her to choose him, Scott felt honored and maybe even a little concerned. It had been a while since he’d slept with anyone. 

But, with Hope pushing her leggings down, it was obvious she wanted this. His hands slipped beneath her underwear, moaning softly as he felt how slick she was. Her hips stilled and Hope’s mouth opened softly in surprise before biting down hard on her lip, keeping herself silent as he explored her.

Scott’s free hand pushed her underwear off, using legs and feet to get them entirely out of the way so that she was nude on top of him and he could properly touch her. “I want to hear you, Hope.” He said. “Please.” Want was the wrong word – he needed to hear her, needed her to say his name – scream it, if he was lucky. Needed to know she was really there and he hadn’t just dreamt of her in his arms only to wake up in the Avengers compound with an erection and loneliness. She opened her mouth to let out a soft sob as he slowly entered her with a finger, thumb finding her clitoris and gently stroking it. Hope was quiet, and like everything else she did, graceful.

Slipping another finger into her, Scott watched her face, pressing his hardened cock against her hip and letting her feel just how aroused she made him as he watched her. She pressed her face against his neck as she let out a long, harsh moan. Her panting breath against his skin spurred him on, moving his fingers faster in response to her bucking hips before he felt her tighten and her body moving against him.

Pushing her shoulder back just enough, he watched Hope’s face contorting in pleasure, eyes strained closed and sweat slipping down the sides of her face, mouth slack in awe. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

As Hope came down, Scott kept his fingers moving for a few more moments, helping her ride it out before removing them – and if the slick noise she made didn’t turn him on further, he didn’t know what could. He slid his fingers into his mouth, wondering how she tasted. He and Maggie had never enjoyed cunnilingus; the stubble he preferred bothered her and he’d never been especially adoring of the act. Hope tasted amazing, though. He wasn’t sure if that was because of her body, or because he had seen her so unreserved.

Her smile as she calmed down and laid her head on his chest was near brightening, although it was soft and relaxed. His hand that hadn’t been used on her stroked her hair, smiling lazily, as Hope’s hands slid down his stomach. She pressed kisses to her chest as she slid her hand carefully over his cock in his boxers. 

As if pulled on strings, Scott lifted his hips against her hand, eager for more of her touch. “Hope…” He sighed softly, groaning as she moved to properly straddle him once again and tug his boxers off. He looked up, pushing back on the bed so that his head was propped up on pillows and he could watch. Hope, ever the scientist, explored him methodically and with patience that nearly broke him. Her hands slid up his legs and fingertips gently caressed his hot length, barely even touching him. He had to bite his tongue to keep from begging her to do more, but just as he was about to lose it, she moved away from his cock and had grabbed the condom. 

Watching her unwrap it and roll the latex over his length was almost obscene, even if the concentrated look on Hope’s face made him want to laugh. She was _cute_ , even now, and he couldn’t help but lean up to cup her cheek and kiss her as she gave him a few pumps. Pushing him back to the bed, Hope positioned herself above him and he pulled in a sharp breath at the sight of her. Dark hair tumbling down her shoulders and her breasts beautifully on display, he swallowed harshly. She was the most gorgeous thing he’d ever seen.

Wrapping a hand around himself, Scott positioned his cock against her entrance and rubbed the tip of himself against her clit, teasing her and using her slick to lubricate himself. She felt like heaven and he wasn’t even in her – how was he supposed to handle her tight, wet heat when the view in front of him was nearly undoing him as it was?

Slowly, with one of his hands at her waist to steady herself, Hope slid down onto him. “Fuck.” Scott swore softly, his head falling back to the pillows as his left hand joined his right to hold her hips, holding her in place because he was sure if she moved he’d fall apart. She was so hot around him, all focused heat and wetness that he could feel dripping on him. They’d likely already made a mess of the clean hotel sheets but he couldn’t even bring himself to _care_.

Desperate to see her, Scott opened his eyes. God, she looked as wrecked as he felt. Her palms were rested against his chest and her breasts were pointed towards him, close enough that if he wasn’t focusing all his energy on not simply flipping her over and fucking her until she forgot her own name, he would have taken her nipple into his mouth and teased her. Her stomach was clenched and he could see strong muscles that he had felt beneath his own hands quivering, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as she focused on the sensations she was feeling. He might’ve thought she was in pain, but she looked down at him, eyes wide in pleasure, and all he saw was love.

Drawing her down with shaking hands, Scott pulled her against him, their foreheads resting together and sharing a breath of air. It had been a while for him, since before he’d gone to prison, and now that he’d adjusted to her around him he could focus on pleasuring her, on making her feel good. “I love you.” She murmured against his lips, and his mouth quirked up before he rocked his hips upward, causing her to gasp.

“Careful, Hope, or I might think you tolerate me or something.” He joked. He watched her roll her eyes as she rose back up, giving him the most spectacular view of his life as she rose back up on her knees and sunk down. The sight of his cock disappearing inside her was simultaneously the most lewd and the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. His head spun and he moved his hips with hers, letting her set the pace – like she did everything else in their relationship. 

Her breasts bounced and he couldn’t help but take one into his mouth, circling it with his tongue and using light scrapes of his teeth. She let out gasps and moans, and once a growl of his name that sent his hips thrusting harder into her, knowing how good she felt pushing him closer.

“Scott, I’m…” He looked up, Hope still moving with him, and she seemed like she was at a loss for words. Focusing too hard. He groaned, his hands circling her back. He needed her to lose control, needed her to relax, needed her to let go and let someone else carry the weight. 

His hands grabbing her ass and holding them together, pulling her leg up against his hip, Scott flipped them. The move nearly dislodged his cock from inside her soaked cunt, but with a practiced thrust, he remained buried inside her, on top.

Hope stared up at him, stunningly green eyes watching him in awe. Whenever he’d imagined sex with her, she’d always been on top, but their relationship as partners and lovers was built on trust – and her trusting him to take care of her.

Drawing his hips back as much as he could with her legs wrapped tight around his waist, Scott started moving harder. He kept his thrusts hard but slow at first, building to a faster pace. Hope’s hands moved up and down his back, occasionally scratching or grabbing his ass and spurring him on harder.

“Scott… Please… Right there…” She murmured in his ear, the angle making it so that her mouth was right against his ear and he could hear every precious gasp and groan. She’d slipped her fingers between the two of them, teasing herself, but her hands shook and every time they graced his soaked cock it pushed him closer. She keened, high and soft, the best sound he’d ever heard.

He started pounding into her in earnest, kissing her hard. “Hope, god, yes, you feel –“ He nearly choked on his own words, desperately trying to make this moment last forever even though he knew she was close, sure she was almost there. “You feel so good. Come with me, please, I’m so close, you’re–“

Just as he was about say something, he wasn’t even sure what, Hope was pressing her head into the pillow, arching her back far enough that he somehow slid even deeper into her as she came apart around him, her body gripping him so tight that it was like she was drawing out his orgasm, sending him over the edge with her. Her hand that hadn’t been touching herself clung to his hair like a lifeline, almost painfully, and he helped her through it as he came with her, hips slowing down before he softly slipped out of her and she had nudged his shoulder, pushing him to the other side of the bed before laying half on top of him, tangling her legs with his.

Removing the condom, Scott glanced around and was grateful to find a small trash can next to the bed. Tossing it away, he wrapped his arms more properly around Hope as she pulled the sheets around them, snuggling up to his side. As much as Hope was a deft fighter and one hell of a superhero, there was a part of him that instinctively thought _you’re adorable_ when she was like this – craving and getting the affection she’d been so denied as a kid. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her softly and smiling.

“I’m glad you’re back.” He said against her lips, his smile radiant as she shut off the bedside lamp, happy for them to fall asleep in each others’ arms.

“It’s good to be home.”

 

 


End file.
